halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Havoc: Derailed
Havoc: Derailed '''was 'one of the eight haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights 23. It was located in the Disaster! Queue. It was a sequel to the popular house Havoc: Dogs of War during Halloween Horror Nights: Twenty Years of Fear. History and Location On August 30th, 2013, Universal announced that a haunted house that served as a sequel to the popular house, Havoc: Dogs of War from 2010 would be coming to their Halloween Horror Nights event that year. The house would mainly be set in a train (which would later crash), with a few scenes at the end taking place on the streets of Carey, Ohio. The house would be located in the extended queue for the Disaster ride, and would be the sixth haunted house in this location. Description ''Hang on tight aboard a militaristic train convoy that is secretly transporting the “Dogs of War”—a genetically engineered super soldier outfit. These bloodthirsty maniacs are only bent on mayhem and destruction of a speeding train. This is Havoc! Experience Upon entering the house, you enter the office where the train is stationed and an armored guard is seen telling guests to hurry up while using a cattle prod to keep a caged Dog of War at bay. The following room is the medical car where a Dog of War is seen on a table. Suddenly, the lights flicker to simulate the Dog of War escaping his restraints. On the other side of the car is another Dog of War in a chamber who will scare the guests by "breaking" through the chamber. The guests then leave the first car and enter the other (with fans blowing above them to simulate the train in motion) car which is a holding cell for two Dog of Wars. The first Dog of War is often seen trying to scare guests by "strangling" a medical officer, while he screams out of rage. The third car features one large cell where two or three Dog of War soldiers try to scare the guests while they encounter another armored soldier. Upon exiting, guests reach a chamber where they encounter flashing lights along with a very bright flash (implicating that the train has derailed and crashed). Upon exiting the light chamber, they must go through the "wreckage" where air blasts (simulating automatic gunfire) are felt, along with encountering M4 wielding Dog of War soldiers. After making it through the first sector, they enter a train car which is on it's "side". After exiting the wrecked car, the guests have to go through another gauntlet of gun wielding soldiers until the end of the house. Trivia *The story of the house takes place in Carey, Ohio (which is a recurring A&D related joke used in previous Halloween Horror Nights events since 2008) *Some of the songs heard in the queue video include: War Pigs (by Black Sabbath), Of Wolf and Man by Metallica, Land of Confusion (2006 version) by Disturbed, and Testify by Rage Against the Machine. *Dr. Mary Agana/ Bloody Mary could be seen on one of the monitors. Category:Halloween Horror Nights 23 Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Earthquake/Disaster Queue Category:Original Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando